


shots, shots, shots

by eggboyksoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Disney Movies, Drinking Games, Gen, Gratuitous Swearing, No Plot/Plotless, roommate bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: Yangyang moves into a new share-house and meets his new roommates during a movie night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin & Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	shots, shots, shots

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello there! i took this prompt maybe very literally but i hope you guys enjoy 00line friendship!
> 
> thank you to the mods for running this fest!

It takes Yangyang two days to settle into the share-house—moving all of his shit, unpacking it, un-assembling and reassembling bed frames, desks and shoe racks. Renjun helps him out for the first three hours, before leaving to make Yangyang some lunch after they get into a heated argument over how to put together Yangyang's bookshelf. He still hasn't met his other roommates yet, but Yangyang did move in on a Wednesday. With the free food and the silence to really focus on getting his room set up to perfection, Yangyang's pretty happy with his welcome to the household.

Once everything's finally in order, Yangyang collapses onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Now he's settled into his nice, big room that he doesn't have to share with anyone, the world truly feels like his oyster.

There's really only one way to celebrate.

"Time for some _Overwatch_!" 

Within five minutes flat, Yangyang's in his comfiest clothes, headphones on, doing his hand and wrist exercises (dorky, but tendonitis sucks). When he's just about to—finally—click the _New Online Game_ option, he hears a knock on his door.

"Hey Yangyang," Renjun asks. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Yangyang moves an ear off his headphones as Renjun opens his door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Renjun glances over at Yangyang's monitor.

"Nah," Yangyang says. Renjun raises an eyebrow, but Yangyang just grins. "Seriously, you haven't interrupted." If he'd knocked five seconds later, it might've been a different story.

"I see you're all done unpacking. It looks good in here."

"Thanks." Yangyang swivels in his chair, taking it all in. "Only took me, like, five rearrangements of the room to be happy. So, what's up?"

"The others are home, and they wanted to welcome you to the house. They felt really bad that they couldn't meet you earlier, so they got some take-out and some drinks, if you're interested."

Yangyang glances at his computer briefly—the call of gaming is always so tempting, the rainbow LED lights of his mechanical keyboard and computer case his own personal siren call—but he looks back quickly, because Yangyang's not one to turn down free food _and_ booze. "Of course I'm interested," he says. "Lemme just shut this down."

"Cool! Meet you in the lounge room."

Yangyang considers briefly changing into a nicer pair of sweatpants, but he's out the door before he can overthink it. Ratty sweatpants aren't a big deal anyway, and he doesn't want his food to get cold.

As Renjun promised, Yangyang's roommates are all in the lounge room. One them is wearing a bear hoodie more beat up than Yangyang's sweatpants, legs tangled with a boy with metal blue hair. Yangyang's final roommate is sorting out the take-out, pushing his glasses up his nose before opening the beer slab. Renjun sits beside him, tongue poked out as he scrolls through Disney+, flicking between _Frozen_ and _Frozen 2_.

"Renjun, you know we have a household ban on _Frozen_ ," Bear Hoodie says. "Oh! Hey, you must be Yangyang. I'm Donghyuck. Welcome to the party. Who's your favourite Disney Princess?"

"Uh." Donghyuck's stare is unwavering, and Yangyang scrambles to think of Disney Princesses, already sensing that saying he doesn't have one would be the wrong move.

"Did we vote on a _Frozen_ ban? I don't fucking think so," Renjun retorts. A small preview of _Frozen 2_ appears on the screen.

"For fuck's sake, Renjun, you always put _Frozen_ on every time you guys drink," Blue Hair pipes up now. "Just because you're not sober enough to remember it doesn't mean I have the same luxury."

"Then drink."

"Perish," Blue Hair replies. "Put on _Tangled_. I want to see the lantern scene."

Glasses, who is pulling out beer cans now, makes a face. "Ew, _Tangled_."

"What the fuck do you have against _Tangled_ , Jeno? What's with the lack of taste?"

"Why watch the lantern scene when you can watch a whole angry goddess battle?" Glasses—Jeno—replies. "Or _Zootopia_?"

Blue Hair—God, what's his name?—groans. "You're _so_ predictable."

"And you're not?"

"We are not watching _Zootopia_ , you furry," Donghyuck says flatly. "I'm down for _Moana_ , though—that's taste, Jeno—but seriously, Yangyang, who's your favourite Disney Princess?"

Fuck. Yangyang had hoped that the squabble would've taken the heat off of him permanently. He scrambles to name a princess. "Uh. Mulan? Yeah, Mulan. But the cartoon," he adds, remembering the bad reviews on a live action film he didn't watch.

There's silence for a moment as Yangyang's new roommates all stare at him. Their gazes are so intense that Yangyang swears he can feel the sweat trickle down the side of his neck. Before he can shrug and play it off, however, his roommates are back in motion again: Renjun's picked the film, Donghyuck's belting out a song that Yangyang vaguely remembers coming from _Mulan_ , and Jeno and Blue Hair—he's got a name that made Yangyang think _Asian James_ , but he cannot, for the life of him, remember what it is—nod at him with approval.

"Some of the best battle scenes in Disney history."

"And it has Bisexual Icon Captain Li Shang, the sexiest Disney love interest."

"I always thought it was Prince Naveen."

"Points were made there."

"Well, I'd like to thank God that Renjun's friend isn't also a _Frozen_ enthusiast," Jeno says loudly, ignoring Renjun's ferocious glare.

"Right?"

"Totally, thank fuck."

"Fuck you _all_."

Blue Hair shifts on the couch, pushing Donghyuck's legs away before patting the space between them. "Come sit, Yangyang," he says. "We bought a shit-ton of food in your honour. You can also have my beer ration. I'm Jaemin, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jaemin," Yangyang sinks into the couch, trying hard not to say _Ah, Asian James!_ out loud. "You don't drink?"

"Nah. Pretty much all alcohol tastes like piss. You enjoy, though."

Jaemin passes him a couple cans of beer, before filling up a paper plate for him, full of little portions from each take-out container, rambling about the different dishes each time he does so. Yangyang thinks he hears Donghyuck and Renjun arguing over egg rolls.

"Guys, shut up!" Jeno says, loudly. "You're talking over the movie!"

The others settle down pretty quickly after that. "Just let me know if you want anything else," Jaemin says quietly to Yangyang, before making up his own plate.

It's weird. Jeno's not even properly introduced himself yet, and he's only met them for about five minutes, but Yangyang already feels plenty comfortable. He also finally understands why Renjun always talks about his roommates with a tone that is both exasperation and affection.

"Wait, shit—Jeno, pause the movie."

The movie pauses, Jeno's glasses glinting in the dim light. "What?"

"There's a _Mulan_ drinking game. But it starts with the hawk screeching. Can we go back?"

"Might as well restart it anyway, because you and Renjun were talking too fucking loud—"

"Jaemin was doing a whole monologue behind us, what the fuck—"

"Just send us the fucking drinking game, Donghyuck!"

Yangyang's phone lights up with a screenshot of the drinking game as the same time as everyone else's does, now that he's been added into the share-house group chat. As the others ready their beers, Jaemin puts his plate back on the coffee table and stands with a murmured "Excuse me," only to return with a bottle of undiluted Ribena.

"Is he really going to take shots of Ribena?" Yangyang asks no one in particular.

"He might as well, if he's not going to drink," Donghyuck says, cheerful. "Alright, losers, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_Mulan_ —the cartoon, at least—turns out to be fucking fantastic.

Time's made some of the finer plot details a bit fuzzy for him, but Yangyang's reminded of why the _Mulan_ VHS they'd had at home had been just as overplayed as _The Lion King_. It stands on its own merit, but the alcohol and the company also does wonders.

Jaemin drains two glasses of the undiluted Ribena frighteningly quickly because of all the tea drinking that occurs in the first fifteen minutes of the film. By the time Mulan's cutting off her hair, Yangyang's sure that Jaemin's going to eject himself out of his own seat because of how much sugar he's had. Donghyuck ends up switching Jaemin's undiluted Ribena for a large bottle of Coke, and adding a couple of bottles of soju to their beer rations. They lose track of the drinking game very quickly after the soju gets introduced, drinking whenever something interesting happens on screen, with Jaemin providing colourful commentary as they chase down their shots of soju with beer. They splutter when Jeno perfectly imitates Shan-Yu's hawk. Donghyuck sings along to all the songs he can, with a really distinct singing voice that happens to perfectly complement Renjun's, who prefers to harmonise.

By the time the credits roll, Yangyang is on the edge of Chaotically Tipsy and Catastrophically Drunk. At least he's not the only one.

"Art," Jaemin says, cradling his bottle of Coke, now almost empty. "That was fucking art."

"Why can't we watch _Mulan_ every time we drink?" Jeno asks sleepily from the table. "That's so much better than _Frozen_."

" _Frozen_ is critically acclaimed," Renjun says.

"Isn't it just Adele Nazeem? The album?" Donghyuck mutters.

"I hate this fucking family."

"A family," Jeno says. "We have a new family member. Yangyang. Yangyang who has movie taste. Welcome to the family, Yangyang."

From where Yangyang's got his head perched on the arm of the couch, he takes it all in: the glow from the TV, Jaemin twitching like he's going through a sugar high and crash all at once, Renjun curled up in the armchair, Donghyuck sitting with his face smushed against the coffee table as Jeno cleans up around him.

He's known these guys for only a couple of hours, and it's already been one of the best places he's lived in. There's only one thing that can make this place any better than it already is.

"Do any of you guys play _Overwatch_?" Yangyang asks hopefully.

Donghyuck sits up slowly. There are lines on his cheek from where he's pressed his face too hard into the table. "I'm so fucking glad you're here, dude."

It's the alcohol talking, but Yangyang says, "Dude, same."

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> will be back with links after reveals :)


End file.
